Belated Valentine
by celticstarwolf
Summary: Sometimes men screw up big time. For CCAC Valentines challege Pinch hit please R&R Thanks
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Pinch hit for CCAC hope you enjoy set in the future.

Pairing: Hotch/Garcia

Prompts: pink tulips, pack of chocolate and a gold watch

Song: Have I told you by: Rod Stewart

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mistakes

Also this part is now betaed by my wonderful friend Demeter, she's truly a gem. Thanks girl for your help.

Part one:

He was so royally screwed and not in the good way either. He could only imagine what hell she'd put him through and for that matter what nightmarish ordeal she would inflict on his credit and electronic life. Penelope Garcia may not be a physical attack type of person, no she'd do something much worst, something that would take years to correct unless she felt like giving her forgiveness and arranging everything back to the way it was. Right now his ass was firmly placed in the fire, water boiling and salt ready to cook his goose. He didn't need anyone to tell him how badly he messed up.

He'd never been afraid of a woman before, till now, but that didn't make any sense right? It was, after all, just another day one that shouldn't mean so much to the opposite sex, yet it did and men all over the world had to suffer the torture of finding that one perfect gift. Lord, have mercy on his soul, 'cause when she finished with him there'd be nothing left.

"Sneaking around are you Hotch?" Rossi's deep amused voice asked.

Straitening to full height from peering around the next corner, Aaron turned to glare at his oldest friend. "No, I was not."

"Yeah right and I'm the king of Scotland," Rossi snorted and leaned against the wall arms, crossed. "So what'd you do this time?"

"What makes you…"

David held up a hand, "Don't try to pull that one on me Hotch. Remember, I've been married three times."

Reluctantly, Hotch mumbled, "Valentine's."

"Damn, right up there with birthdays and anniversaries. Yeah, I'd say you're pretty much screwed."

"Thanks, like I needed to be reminded of that," Hotch gouged, rubbing his forehead trying to think.

He hadn't forgotten to buy anything, the day just slipped from his mind with back to back cases, Jack getting a cold and life in general coming to bite him on the ass.

"Idea's, Dave you got any?"

"None that would save you from Tornado Garcia right now," Rossi answered quickly, taking his leave back through the BAU's glass doors.

"Chicken," Hotch whispered under his breath trying to prepare for the worst.

"Agent Hotchner," Penelope's crisp voice made him wince.

"Penelope…" she held up a hand.

"The files you requested," she stated, primly handing over the manila folders.

"Garcia," he tried again and only received a glare for the effort. "I didn't forget."

"Pff, my calendar says otherwise Agent No Good, as does that fact that I received nothing at all," she tossed back, crossing her arms under her ample bosom.

"There is a good explanation for that," Hotch reasoned, thanking God that most of the staff had gone home already and were not here to witness anything. But then he may need an eyewitness in case things went south.

"Well then, explain away Professor know-it-all 'cause right now it's the dog house for you and that's being nice," Penelope said, tapping her black heeled foot impatiently.

"I was busy," he muttered, dropping his eyes towards the floor.

"Busy!" Penelope screeched, jamming her hands on her hips. "Busy! You were too busy to even call and say Happy Valentine's day, to drop me a freaking note, to… to send flowers. Some boyfriend you turned out to be."

"Penelope, be reasonable," Hotch groaned, hating the words the minute they left his lips, but he forged ahead. "You know how crazy things were, back to back cases, Jack being sick. Can't I get a bit of a reprieve?"

She glared at him, her bright coffee colored eyes flashing. "No, you cannot," she growled, stomping off, only to turn back.

Hope bloomed in his chest. "Tell Jack I won't be seeing him for a few days and that I love him," and with those words hope took flight and ran away laughing.

"You royally messed this one up, didn't cha'?"

"Listing in where you don't belong again Morgan," Hotch growled, stalking off.

Morgan just chuckled and followed. "Need help?"

Aaron spared a quick glance back and muttered, "None from you."

"If you do, you know where to find me," Derek called after him while detouring back towards his own office, wanting to go home soon.

Once safely enclosed in his office, Aaron sat heavily in his black leather high back computer chair, fisting his hands in his hair, elbows on the desks edge. He knew Penelope was more hurt than angry with him. The thought that he could push a special day aside for work wounded Penelope more than anything. The one thing he always swore he'd try and change after Haley's death two years ago was to spend more time with those he loved and to finally show and tell them what they, or in this case, she meant to him. A quick thought raced across his mind. As he booted up his desk top, hoping that he could still win her back, a plan formed in his mind as he searched for the right bouquet that spoke to him.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: late again but this time with good cause, I got sick and work's been a bear but then that's life. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, to those who added to favorites and alerts you guys rock hard core and now so not to waste anymore of your time on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mistakes and the first verse from "Have I told you" belongs to Van Morrison performed by Rod Stewart.

Once again many thanks to Demeter for beted reading for me...

Part two:

"Stupid, self-centered, egotistical, jackass," Penelope raged stomping into her office, she kicked the door open, letting it bounce against the wall behind.

"I take it something's wrong PG?" JJ asked carefully, stepping inside the other woman's office.

"Wrong?" Penelope almost sneered, sitting heavily in her mesh computer chair. "Why would you say something's wrong peaches?"

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that you nearly took the door from its hinges with one kick may have giving me a clue." Penelope gave her a dull stare before turning to search a large desk drawer. Finding the object her fingers sought, she pulled it free, and laid it down atop her desk to search for the pins.

"Pen, what in the sam hell is that thing?" JJ demanded, pointing at the doll like object.

Penelope grinned manically, yet there was a sad twinge to her honey eyes. "Voodoo doll," came her response, while sticking the first pin into what strangely appeared to be a replica of Hotch, but only in face as there was a small picture taped to the head.

JJ tried to hold in her laughter, gulping down the giggles while trying to speak. "PG, you know those things don't work," she finally managed to release. "Besides, where in DC did you find it?"

"I didn't," Penelope answered, giving the small stick pin a twist.

"Elaborate," JJ demanded while grabbing the extra rolling chair and having a seat, feeling that there was a lot more to her friend's cloudy disposition then five minutes would cure.

"That trip we took to New Orleans a few years back. Remember?" JJ nodded. "Well I saw the doll originally, Mick was plain, but then Kevin turned into an ass and I taped his face on. I tell ya JJ, it's very therapeutic, something to put all your man hate into."

"Mick?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow then dismissed the question with a wave of her small hand. "What did Hotch do to warrant this," motioning to the doll currently being pin pricked, "mean treatment to Mick?"

"The… the, no account, low down dirty man of my dreams forgot Valentine's day," Penelope all but screeched, the breath rushing out of her lungs to fast from being upset.

JJ shook her head knowing the next words would put her in the dog house to. "You know it's just another day."

"Another day," this time Penelope did screech, rapidly standing to her feet Mick clutched in her hand. "How can you possible say that sugar plum?"

"Because it's true, just ask Reid. He'd tell you that the holiday was just something made up by the card and candy companies to make money."

"Actually, the day was named after one or more Christian martyrs named St. Valentines," Emily stated matter of fact as she breezed through the door. "It was established by Pope Gelasius I in 496 AD only to be deleted later by another Pope, though the day didn't become associated with romantic love and the traditions of courtly love till the high Middle Ages."

"Well aren't you just a fountain of knowledge honey bun," Penelope grinned, thinking she found an ally, while turning towards JJ. "See told ya it wasn't just another day," she followed that by sticking her tongue out at the other woman.

"You've been hanging around Reid way too much Em," JJ groaned tossing her hands up.

"I must've missed something," Emily frowned perching a hip on the edge of Penelope's gun metal grey desk.

"A big something," Penelope grumbled, dark thoughts returning to her mind. "Hotchner just forgot one of the most important days next to anniversaries, birthdays and Christmas of course."

"I see," the raven haired beauty drawled, a faint smile gracing her pale pink painted lips. "Well, from my stand point Valentine's Day really is just another…"

"Hold your tongue Emily Prentiss," the dark eyed techno goddess demanded, jamming a hand to her hip while the other, still holding Mick, pointed a shaking finger at her. "You have absolutely no reason to say that. Your man remembered. While mine says that he was too busy to care."

"PG that's not fair really," JJ started coming to rest a hand on her friend's sagging shoulders. "Will didn't have anything so grand planned either, just dinner and a movie."

Penelope gave her a disbelieving glare, "Yeah and if I believe that one I've got ocean front propriety in Minnesota that I can sell you."

"Pen seriously, you're going to hold this over Hotch's head?" Emily asked, crossing her arms, her black dress shirt bunching up just a touch.

"Yeah, can't you forgive this one little miss step," JJ added, hopeful eyes beseeching her friend.

Deflating, Penelope sunk back down into her chair. "It's not just about the day," she mumbled, down casting her eyes in shame.

"What do you mean?" they both asked, shock coloring their voices.

Penelope said something neither could decipher, making her repeat the words louder this time. "Two years sweetums, two long, good, hard years we've been together and well, I foolishly thought he'd propose by now."

"Nothing's foolish about wanting a happy ending Penelope," Emily said, pushing off from the desks edge. "It's natural to need more."

"Then why hasn't he given more," Penelope cried, turning from their pitying eyes, her heart lying bare to her friends. "Does he even want to marry me or will we be stuck in the same rut forever?"

"Tell him that," JJ advised, feeling sympathy for the blonde. "He's never gonna know what you feel till you tell him."

"JJ's right PG. You know men; they can be as stupid as a box of rocks sometimes."

"What if," Penelope began hiccupping; the tears gathering in her dark eyes, "What if he really doesn't love me?" she asked facing them again.

Both women threw their hands up in frustration. Finally, JJ spoke, "No Penelope he doesn't love you, not one bit. In fact he's just using you for the sex that's all."

Penelope, having been thinking along those lines, looked horrified, tears starting to spill from her eyes. "But you said…"

"Garcia," Emily demanded, stomping a black heeled foot into the grey carpet. "Where's the confident all-knowing Goddess we've all come to know and love? I mean really, Hotch not love you? Pff that's just bullshit."

"But she said…"

This time JJ cut her off. "You needed a good reality check Pen, nothing more."

"Don't do that! You had me scared gum drop. I think I lost a few lives with that jolt," Penelope said dramatically, putting her hand on her heart.

"Serve's you ri…" the rest of JJ's words were cut off when music wafted through the tiny crack in the office door.

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
take away all my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do_


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Life has been crazy nuff said about that one. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to alerts and favorites and now as always on with the show.

Beta-ed by my wonderful Goddess friend Demeter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Part three:

Slamming the receiver back down, frustration crawling through his veins, as he cursed his stupidity and carelessness; for hurting the one woman who meant the world to him. Anger pierced his emotions deep and simmered while he wrung his hands trying to think of something he could do, something that would help. With nothing coming to mind, Hotch raked a harsh hand through his dark hair, grasping the short strands and giving a slight tug.

"The offer still stands, Hotch," Derek said, from his leaning position against the door frame, his posture casual.

Aaron looked up, all ideas having flown out the window, he nodded. "What's your idea," he relented begrudgingly, dropping his hands to his lap.

"Remember that movie that Pen likes so much?" Derek offered, taking the short leather armless chair in front of Hotch's desk, turning the chair and having a seat.

Aaron gave him a dull stare, "Of course Morgan, I remember," he replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Her favorite movie, Hotch! Come on man, you can't tell me you don't remember which one that is?"

Aaron racked his brain for a few minutes, nothing coming to mind 'till a small fragment of a memory surfaced. "You mean that old movie…"

"For the love of God man, don't let Penelope hear you say that, she'll jump your shit," Derek muttered, taking a quick look towards the open door way. "Yes that old movie, it's sentimental for her."

Hotch nodded his head, "I remember her telling me it was the last one she went to see with her mother," he answered, raising his hands and spreading them out over his desks surface. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Clueless," Derek muttered under his breath. "There's this scene in the movie where the lead male goes to the house of his romantic interest with a boom box and plays a song to her."

Hotch gave Derek another dull stare, "And that's going to help how?"

"Gee's man, how were you married from almost ten years?" Derek muses with a shake of his bald head. "Penelope, man, find out what her favorite song is and play it for her, she'd like that."

Giving the younger man a disbelieving look, Aaron tips back in his chair clasping his hands together in thought. "Sounds cheesy."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Your point? Women love that kinda thing man."

"And this would be something you'd do?" Hotch asked, knowing the answer.

"Uh no, but then I didn't forget Valentine's Day and have never been in a situation like this before," he answered sheepishly, but with a pang of longing in his eyes. Living the single life wasn't all it was cracked up to be after all.

Hotch waved his hand dismissively, "I didn't forget Valentine's Day," he growled, wanting to get one point strait. "It merely slipped my mind with the case load and Jack getting sick. I bought something, just didn't give it to her."

Derek snorted, "You forgot Hotch, plain and simple. The sooner you own up to that the better it will be on you."

"Better yet, the bigger the present you got her, the easier the punishment on you," Rossi stated, from the door way.

"Yet, money doesn't buy love, Rossi," Reid added, from behind the older man. "It's a fact that most women would want something from the heart than the wallet any day."

"And you would know this how pretty boy?" Morgan asked, a hint of mischief lighting his dark cocoa eyes as he turned to face the newcomers.

"Oh by all means join the roast," Hotch gouged, resting his head in his hands and mumbled, "My humiliation isn't complete till the whole Bureau knows. Hell why don't you shout if from the top of the FBI building."

"Not a bad idea Hotch," Rossi joked, with laughing, light chocolate eyes. "It may save you some of the wrath of Tornado Garcia."

Derek snored, "Yeah right, nothing will save you from that."

"But Garcia isn't a tornado, she's human how…" Reid was cut off from his question when Hotch glared at him. "What? It's a fair question."

"One that doesn't get me out of the dog house," Hotch retorted abrasively, running stiff fingers through his hair tugging slightly.

Stepping forward, Rossi perched a hip on Hotch's desk, faced the younger man and said, "Then take Morgan's advice and run with it. I mean the man can't always be wrong, look how many women he's had."

Derek rolled his eyes, "You make me sound like a gigolo."

"Well, if the shoe fits…" Rossi returned with a shrug of his thick shoulders trying to look innocent.

Aaron looked up at Reid, not having heard what he thought, and asked, "What's your two cents Reid?"

Reaching into his pocket, Spencer pulled a quarter out, "All I've got is a quarter Hotch."

"I didn't…" Aaron shakes his head, "I meant, do you have any idea how I can make this up to Garcia?"

"Make up what to Garcia," Reid asked innocently, knowing full well what he was asking but secretly enjoyed seeing his always put together boss losing it.

"Valentine's day Reid," Hotch gouged, fraying at the edges just a touch. "I forgot to give Penelope her gift."

"Oh," Reid put forth, then almost as if an afterthought, "flowers."

"What?" Hotch demanded, eyes bulging just a touch. "I've got Morgan wanting me to play some sappy love song on a boom box and Rossi urging me to buy the biggest gift I can and you give me flowers?"

Reid shrugged his thin shoulders, "It's an idea Hotch, plain and simple. It's up to you to decide what you do to get back in Garcia's good graces. None of us can tell you how. Not only that, I'm sure a simple apology and really meaning it would work to. Garcia is a very forgiving woman."

All three men stared at Reid like they've never seen him before. "What?"

Rossi shook his head, "Trying to decide if you're a pod person or not."

Rolling his eyes, Reid sighed, not understanding his co-workers lack of faith in him understanding the opposite sex. "I may not have had many sexual encounters with women in my life, but I do know how to treat a lady," and with that, Reid turned and walked out of the office door.

"The kid's got a point," Derek said, with a slight shake of his head, having under estimated his friend. "It may just work."

"But if not, make sure you hide your balls so she doesn't geld them," Rossi tossed, in rising from the perch.

"I'd have to hide a lot more than that," Hotch groaned, laying his arm over his eyes and leaning back in his chair, frustration running through his veins.

Both men silently exited the office, giving there not so fearless leader sometime to think.

Peeking out from under his arm to see he was alone once more, he knew that they were right and it was time for him to face the music or in this case, his executioner. He only hoped that Penelope would forgive him for forgetting Valentine's Day when that hadn't been his intended path of choice. Standing, he grabbed his black suit jacket, took his leave quickly before the floral shops closed for the night and needed to get his own i-pod© and speakers, before returning to woo the love his life off her feet.


End file.
